Forgotten
by storywriter678
Summary: prologue in first chapter
1. Prolgue

What happens when a new story was found in the midst of chaos. All of us here know the story of the last Olympian. But have you ever wondered how they stayed alive that long or why the subway's were never used? Well here is a story that was kept under wraps due to the rivalry of the big three. The forgotten story of two young demigods now is revealed after the years of being covered up. The story of a romance between a child of Hades and a child of Apollo forgotten and left for dead in New York city with only each other to lean on. Now read on to learn about the **FORGOTTEN.**


	2. the night before the battle

**(Song inspiration is Zack hempsey fade away, I will find a way, and end of a era)**

**This is a story of a demigod couple that fought and gave their lives in the shadows to protect others during the battle of Manhattan. They died Forgotten to exist. Just the way the fates decreed. Daniel shade, a child of Hades, and Chloe grace, a child of Apollo will die unknown to all. Two children shunned by their parents and left out on their own. This is the story of where they made a huge difference in saving many people's lives.**

The night before the battle

Daniel and Chloe are watching the stars for one more night until the battle for Manhattan tomorrow. They are just sitting on Zeus fist cuddling and relaxing. The stars look very beautiful that night. They shined brightly. It was almost as if the earth knew of their peril and decides to give them one last beautiful night.

The couple are sitting together peacefully on the hill top outside their small house. Daniel is sitting staring into the stars with a smile on his face. He is content with his life at the moment. Clare on the other hand had a sneer on her face and seemed to be deep in thought. She was thinking deeply as usual. After a few minutes Daniel finally breaks out of his trance and look down at Chloe with love shining out of his eyes. When he sees her as she is now he starts to frowns and proceeds to give Chloe a little shake to wake her from her trance. Chloe then blinks and looks around as if just noticing her surroundings. Then she turns her head towards Daniel and asks softly

"What?"

Daniel replies "you ok? You seemed upset about whatever is on your mind right now." he asks softly

*sigh* "I was just thinking about tomorrow, Daniel, and what might happen."

"Well don't think about it. Tomorrow is for tomorrow to think about. Right now let's just enjoy this moment."

At this Chloe chuckles and playfully says "Of course you would lecture me about that king of brooding"

Daniel glares at Chloe, or attempts to, but his smile on his face breaks the whole attempt. Chloe the sits back in Daniels arms and relaxes for a bit.

After about 5 minutes of cuddling peacefully Chloe moved a little to look up at Daniel. She opens her mouth and says "Why are you not scared for tomorrow?" Daniel smiles at that and says "Because sweetheart you are in my arms right now. That is all I need to be content." Then Daniel leans down to give Chloe a kiss. Chloe is smiling because of how much a romantic Daniel is and she meets him halfway. In the kiss Chloe just remembers back on these two years she has been together with Daniel. They have been through a lot together. First they had to learn how to trust each other enough to be friends and then they clicked from then on. They did have fights throughout. But those always last one day at most. They together got through being rejected by their godly fathers and their mortal mothers because of being the odd balls they are. They together learned how to fight. They fought like a well-oiled machine. Not many succeed to beat them when they fight this pair most monsters with any sense at all steer cleared of these two unknown legends. They together learned how to control their powers through hard work and vigilence. They shared a bond that only one other couple in the world has.

Daniel during the kiss thinks about a time back when they were only 13. He thinks of when they both were on the run from monsters trying to survive. This was when they met and learned to trust each other with their life. Their trust only grew from then on until this moment. Now their trust is so strong they would give the other there own life and soul for protection. Something many people have trouble doing

Both Daniel and Chloe know what will happen tomorrow they just are not thinking about that. Chloe then breaks the kiss and says "Daniel?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I am ready to take this one more step."

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering Chloe immediately tackles Daniel to the ground and kisses him with such passion that even Daniel is caught off guard but after two seconds Daniel starts kissing back with equal fervor. Now began a very intense make out session. They somehow were able to separate and get to the cabin down by the lake. This cabin they made for themselves so they could stay together. Once they got in the cabin Daniel picked up Chloe and practically ran to the bedroom. From then on the night was full of pure passion and love. After all was said and done both Chloe and Daniel fall to the bed exhausted, sweaty, and naked. Both panting they say at the exact same time.

"Wow"

At this Daniel chuckles and gathers Chloe back up in his embrace. Daniel then kisses Chloe on the head, and then says "I love you more than my own life. Remember that now and forever". Daniel then pulls the cover over them and Chloe replies, with a tired voice, and a chuckle "How could I forget since I feel the same way?" they both then smile and give in to the battle against sleep. As sleep takes them they both go and join the land and domain of Morpheus with all their worries forgotten and left behind. Now they look forward with the determination to do what they must.


End file.
